


They're So Perfect

by Mellyzkin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, disgusting fluff, hina's sick, tsukki and yams take care of him, tsukki's an insecure idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellyzkin/pseuds/Mellyzkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamaguchi plans a date for his two boyfriends and one of them gets sick, what better way to spend Valentines day than taking care of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasupaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasupaa/gifts).



> Okay, so this is a disgustingly fluffy fic for Valentines day even though I'm legit like, 30 minutes late. The title came from one of the character songs of Free! because I love it. But it's not the actual name of the song? I wrote this for Jasper and he's like staring me down until I finally post this and send it to him to read.

Valentines day was a holiday where the girls would give their gifts to the guy they liked, or to their boyfriend. A month later, the boys would respond on White day, giving gifts back to the girls they received one from. The only question is, if you’re a boy, and you’re dating another boy, do you give them something on Valentines day? Or would you wait until White day? 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was having this dilemma right now. It was a week before Valentines day and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to give his boyfriends. He never thought that when he started dating, that he would be dating another guy, let alone two. His best friend Tsukishima Kei surprisingly wasn’t the person that Tadashi wanted to date. The first person was Hinata Shouyou. He was the sun itself, and it made Tadashi feel happy and warm. 

It had been three months since Tadashi and Shouyou started dating. Tadashi was the one to confess surprisingly, and Shouyou was happy to accept his feelings. Shouyou was happy to accept Tadashi’s feelings, and he was reminded of that fact daily. They didn’t ever do anything flashy, but they liked quiet dates. Trips to the movies and lunch afterwards, sometimes they went shopping together, and sometimes they just stayed inside and cuddled, watching Disney movies to pass the time. They were a shy couple, usually just locking pinkies instead of holding hands, they didn’t make out like some couples you’d see on TV, and so they shared little pecks between breaks during practice and school.

After about two months of their relationship, they both came to the conclusion that they liked Tsukishima. Neither of them wanted to end what they had, but they wanted to involve Tadashi’s attractive best friend. Tsukishima actually wasn’t surprised about Tadashi’s feelings, but it took him a moment to understand Shouyou’s. Kei and Shouyou didn’t get along during practice, but that’s what made them attracted to each other. Which shocked Kei when he actually realized that he didn’t hate being around the sun reincarnate. It took Kei almost a week to finally accept Tadashi and Shouyou’s invitation into their relationship. 

The team wasn’t shocked that Tadashi and Kei were dating, but what they didn’t expect was that Shouyou was the first person Tadashi dated. They also were shocked when they found out that the three of them were together. Of course they accepted the relationship with the usual “We’re happy for you guys!” or “Make sure to be careful!” that last one was thanks to Suga of course. Him being team mom and all, of course team dad Daichi also said “Don’t let this affect the team!” They would never let it get there. They cared too much for each other to let anything happen to their relationship.

Tadashi finally had the best idea for what to do on Valentines day with his boyfriends. He wanted to take them on a dinner date. It’s something that they haven’t done yet as a couple. Usually if they all go out, its usually to a movie and then maybe get some pork buns before they separate and go home. While doing that is all well and good, he wanted to do something a little more romantic. Tadashi knew what his boyfriends liked, so he picked a place that would satisfy all of them. It was a little expensive, but he didn’t mind so much if they would enjoy it.

The only thing that Tadashi had to do now was to tell his boyfriends of the plan and hope that they went along with it. He didn’t want to change the plans or the reservation that he made. He didn’t think that they’d have any complaints as long as there was food involved and they could all spend the evening together afterwards. Luckily for them, Valentines day was a Sunday. He made the reservation for Saturday the 13th this way the next day they could spend it cuddling and watching silly romantic movies. 

Tadashi picked up his phone to send a quick message to Kei and Shouyou, he knew it seemed stupid to send the message as they’d be having their nightly skype call within the next 10 minutes, but he just couldn’t wait. He wanted to share his excitement as soon as possible. His phone seemed to buzz uncontrollably not even two minutes later. He knew it wasn’t Kei, since Kei wasn’t one to use his phone too much except to send a quick response. He talked better when he could read a person’s facial expressions. Shouyou was the one blowing up Tadashi’s phone with emojis and “OMG THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN I CANT WAIT” worded in so many different ways, that Tadashi had to turn his phone off just so he could finish the last few minutes of homework.

Exactly ten minutes after he sent the message, his computer dinged with a new skype call. He answered and the first thing he heard was Shouyou yelling hi as loud as possible. As soon as Shouyou settled down, Kei threw in his own greeting.

“Sho you’re so loud!” Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh at Shouyou’s happiness, because inside he felt exactly like that. He just wasn’t as outspoken about how he felt. He could see Kei’s tiny smile, and it made him happy. “Hi Kei.”

Kei’s eyes widened a little and his smile was a little more prominent on his face, as well as a blush. When would he get used to being called by his first name? Probably never. “Hi Tadashi, hi shrimpy,” Kei couldn’t help but tease Shouyou but now it was more out of affection than actually teasing.

Shouyou stuck his tongue out at Kei but smiled anyway. “Tada-chan! Tell us more about the date please! I wanna know!” Shouyou couldn’t help but be loud. It’s who he was as a person, and he knew that it didn’t ever bother Kei or Tadashi. “Kei-chan! Don’t you want to know more too?!” 

Tadashi shook his head. “Neh, Sho-chan it’s a secret! I just wanted to make sure you guys don’t make any secret plans! Besides, Sho don’t you need permission from your mom because of Natsu?”

Shouyou pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. “I wanna know moreeeee. Tada-chan please? Just a little bit more? I know my mom will say yes! She loves you guys.”

“Oi, shrimpy. Chill a bit. It’s only a week away right? Tadashi, my parents won’t be around anyway so no problems here. Did you guys want to stay here?” Kei was blushing, and if it wasn’t the most attractive thing that Tadashi and Shouyou have seen, they’d be lying. 

“Oh! Are you sure Kei-chan?” Shouyou was smiling so much that it looked like his face might split in half. There was a knock on Shouyou’s door and Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. The only person that it could be was Natsu. She normally joined Shouyou for a few minutes so she could say hi. “Nat-chan you know you can come in!” The door opened and there stood a little girl with hair as wild as Shouyou’s, but tamed by some butterfly hairclips. 

“Natsu! Your clips are pretty.” Tadashi smiled at her. He loved Natsu just as much as he loved Shouyou. She was a pretty girl, and she absolutely adored him and Kei. He tilted his head a little and smiled again.

“Tada-chan! Kei-chan! When are you coming to visit? I miss you!” Natsu was pouting and Shouyou ruffled her hair, causing her to laugh. “Nat-chan, they’re going to visit tomorrow, right?”

“Of course we’re visiting tomorrow Natsu. Don’t we always visit on Saturdays?” Kei was the one to answer and Natsu perked up. Her smile almost rivaled her brothers. Once she got her answer she ran out of Shouyou’s room as the prospect of cookies. Kei watched as Shouyou shook his head, but the smile never left his face. Shouyou adored every aspect of his sister, and he adored that his boyfriends loved her too. Natsu didn’t quite understand yet, but even if she did, she would probably love them anyway.

After Natsu left the room, they just chatted away about nothing significant. Most of the conversation had to do with Kei teaching Shouyou how to do the math homework properly. If his grades slipped even a little, then Daichi would get mad and threaten that he wouldn’t be able to play in any games until his grades would come up. Tadashi knew all the answers anyway, but he still liked to see how they’re done to make sure that he was doing them right.

It was close to 10:30 PM when Shouyou started yawning. It was their normal time that they usually got done with their Skype calls. Even though they didn’t have school tomorrow, they still had practice. They all needed their strength. 

“Hey Sho, why don’t we hang up now? It’s getting late, and we do have practice in the morning.” Kei nodded along with what Tadashi was saying. Tadashi could tell that Kei was tired, even though he didn’t seem it. “We’ll see each other in the morning. We’re still going to walk together right?”

“Tada-chan are you sure it’s okay? It feels like we don’t talk enough… Half of our calls are Kei teaching me the work…” Shouyou looked upset, and that’s something that Tadashi didn’t want. He couldn’t stand to see Shouyou upset because there was just something that seemed wrong for the sun to seem so dim.

“Shouyou, if I didn’t want to teach you, I wouldn’t. Us being in this call just enjoying each other is enough for both of us. Get some sleep Shouyou. We’ll see you in the morning.” Kei didn’t like seeing Shouyou sad either, but he knew what would cheer the other up instantly. He always used it to his advantage whenever he knew it would work.

“’Kay. Love you two! I’ll see you in the morning.” Shouyou didn’t even wait until Tadashi or Kei could say it back. He clicked the end call button and no doubt hopped into bed and fell right to sleep. How that boy could fall asleep so fast was a mystery and Tadashi wished he knew how to do it too.

“That boy, he’s so simple to please.” Tadashi shook his head but had a sleepy smile. He covered his mouth as he yawned. “Goodnight Kei, love you.”

“Love you too Tadashi.” Kei was blushing when the call ended. He couldn’t help it. Kei shot off a quick message that Shouyou would read in the morning, saying that he loves him too. He knew Tadashi did the exact same thing as well before crawling into bed. Kei removed his glasses and closed his eyes. He could only imagine what this secret date was, but he knew not to push. Tadashi would only pick something that they all could enjoy together. 

The week went by without fail. They went to school, they had practice. Their usual routine ensued until Friday. By the end of the school day, Shouyou was sneezing. He felt like he had run 10 miles, even though he hadn't run at all. He didn't want to admit it, but he was coming down with a cold. It would be just his luck to get sick right before their big Valentines day date. Tadashi would be heart broken if Shouyou couldn't go, but he'd worry too much to even enjoy the evening with Kei. Shouyou sucked it up and before practice started he was going to tell Tadashi what was going on.

"Tada-chan!" Shouyou's voice wasn't as peppy as it usually was and Tadashi knew something was wrong. "I don't want to disappoint you but..." Shouyou was paying more attention to his feet than actually saying what needed to be said.

"Sho, what's wrong? I can hear it in your voice that something isn't right." Tadashi was worried now because Shouyou hadn't said a word and he wasn't making eye contact. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the club room. Everyone else had already changed and gone to start practice. The next moment Shouyou half tackled Tadashi to the floor. "Shouyou? Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm getting sick. Right before our date too! It's not fair." Shouyou hid his face in Tadashi's neck. He felt pathetic, getting worked up over something he couldn't control. "If I'm getting sick it means I can't go on our date tomorrow. I don't want to let you and Kei down..."

Tadashi was running his fingers through Shouyou's hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Shouyou? Tadashi?" the voice belonged to their other partner and when Tadashi made a noise of acknowledgement, Kei opened the door. He looked back and forth between his two boyfriends with a single question in his mind, what's wrong?

"Shouyou believes that he's getting sick. He's worried that by him not being there, he'll ruin everything." By the time Tadashi finished his explanation, Kei had come over to sit on the floor next to them.

"Hey Sho? Can you hear me?" Kei wasn't the most gentle person, but he did know when he needed to act like he was and this was one of those moments. Shouyou made a noise of acknowledgement so Kei continued. "Sho, we don't care so much about dinner. You are more important by a long shot. I'll talk to your mom about letting us just take care of you at my house for the weekend. We'll take care of you."

"Of course we will Sho-chan. You getting better means everything to us. Let's get dressed and get to practice yeah? If we don't Daichi or Suga might come looking for us soon." Tadashi was still running his fingers through Shouyou's hair when he finally released his hold on Tadashi's clothes.

"I'm sorry I worried you and Kei. I'll make it up to you guys for White day! I'll plan the best date okay?" Shouyou still sounded sick, but he was still as energetic as ever.

"Of course Sho." Tadashi and Kei said it at the same time and couldn't help but laugh about it. They all changed into their practice clothes and even though Shouyou couldn't focus as well as he usually does, he finished practice through without any problems. They walked Shouyou home to talk to his mom and pick up some things he would need for the weekend. 

When Shouyou walked through the door, the first thing you heard was a little girls’ voice and tiny feet running down the hall. “NII-CHAN!!” She half tackled Shouyou, who caught her and stumbled a little bit. Luckily Kei was standing right behind him, so nobody fell or got hurt.

“Nat-chan come on. Where’s mama?” Shouyou set Natsu down and she took a running leap, jumping into Tadashi’s arms at once. Shouyou set his bags down and went to look for his mom.

“Tada-chan! Kei-chan! What are you doing here?” Natsu looked between them with a giant grin on her face. She jumped down out of Tadashi’s arms and jumped towards Kei who caught her gracefully, he balanced her on his hip and she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. Seeing Kei blush was definitely something to look at and Tadashi had to look away before it got too much.

“Tada-chan, Kei-chan. Mama’s in the kitchen!” Shouyou peeked around the corner and gave them a smile. He disappeared back into the kitchen and once Tadashi and Kei joined them, Shouyou’s mom was just placing tea cups down on the table for all of them. 

“Hi boys. How was school?” Shouyou’s mother was the nicest person ever they thought. Even though she knew of their relationship, she was just happy that her son was happy. “What brings you boys by today? By the look and sounds of it, Sho-chan isn’t feeling good…” 

“Well, that’s what we wanted to talk to you about Hinata-san. We were wondering if you’d let us take care of Shouyou for the weekend? Since we can’t have dinner, we’d at least like to spend the time with him still.” Kei decided to answer. Tadashi wasn’t sure if he’d be able to word it properly and he thanks anybody listening that Kei’s here with them. 

“Hm, well I think Shouyou would be good staying here, but I completely understand! Okay, then Shouyou, take Kei and Tadashi upstairs to get your stuff together yeah? I’ll put together a few snacks for you guys!” Hinata-san smiled and shooed them from the kitchen. 

“Nii-chan, you’re not staying the weekend with me?” Natsu sounded upset and none of them could handle seeing it. Tadashi picked her up and rubbed his nose against hers. She giggled and jumped down, launching herself at Kei who repeated the motion.

“Nat-chan I’ll be back on Sunday. We’ll play then okay?” Shouyou ruffled her hair and started putting clothes in his bag. Natsu giggled but ran out of the room all the same. About fifteen minutes later, the trio was walking back to Kei’s house with plans on cuddling on Kei’s bed and watching silly romantic comedies. 

When they got to Kei’s house, Tadashi sent Shouyou to Kei’s room to get settled while they made tea and soup for him. Shouyou had just finished making a pillow fort with all of Kei’s pillows and blankets when they came in. He buried so far into the fort that they had trouble trying to take it apart so they could join him. Kei had already put in a movie that they wouldn’t pay attention to. Shouyou would be the only person who would cry over the “tragic” romance. 

Not even half way into the movie, Shouyou had eaten the soup and drank some of the tea. He was now napping against Kei’s shoulder while holding Tadashi’s hand. For Shouyou to fall asleep during a movie, he must have been feeling really sick. They weren’t worried if they’d get sick, because taking care of Shouyou was more important than anything else. They were just glad they could still spend the weekend together.

Tadashi was spacing out until he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Kei with a small smile. “He must really not feel good huh?” Tadashi returned the smile and squeezed Shouyou’s hand slightly. He’d feel bad if the red-head woke up when he had just fallen to sleep. 

“Yeah, it’s quiet, but it’s a nice kind of quiet. He just needs rest, and us to care for him. I’m sure he’ll be better in no time. What do you think he’ll try to plan for White Day?” Kei rested his head on his arm and looked at Tadashi, waiting for an answer. 

“I’m sure it’ll be wonderful. I wouldn’t want to try and guess. I don’t want to ruin his surprise. You know Shouyou, he’ll plan something we’ll all enjoy. After all, he did memorize the things we like, even down to the style of clothes… Though that one isn’t quite necessary.” Tadashi giggled a bit and closed his eyes. “Taking a nap sounds good. What about you, Kei?” Tadashi reached his free hand over to take Kei’s in his and intertwine their fingers.

“Yeah, I’m sure when we wake up Shouyou will be hungry for more soup again. Rest well Tadashi.” Kei lifted his hand and kissed his fingers gently. He turned his head away afterwards to hide his blush. Why did he keep blushing? Wasn’t this stuff normal between couples? 

“Yeah, rest well Kei-chan.” Tadashi had his eyes closed already, voice heavy with sleep. Kei wondered how someone could fall asleep so quickly, but he could already feel himself being pulled into sleep too. He guesses that being happy and with the people you love make it easy. 

When Tadashi woke up, he noticed that nobody else was laying with him. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and got up. He heard the tv on in the living room. When he entered the room, he saw Shouyou cuddling into Kei’s side, arms wrapped around his waist possessively. They weren’t awake, and so Tadashi took the initiative to snap a quick picture. He set the picture as his home screen before he went back to grab blankets from the remainder of their fort. Covering up his two sleeping boyfriends, he wrapped two blankets around himself after he changed the channel to something more appealing. 

“Tada-chan?” Shouyou’s voice was thick with sleep. Tadashi turned his head slightly to look at him. His smile was gentle, and he beckoned Shouyou over when he opened up his cocoon.

“What’s up Sho? Did you sleep well?” Shouyou climbed into Tadashi’s lap and rested his head in the crook of Tadashi’s neck. 

“Mm, I feel a little better. What time is it?” Shouyou nuzzled his face into Tadashi’s neck. He still felt warm, but he seemed better than before. 

“Hmm, I’m not really sure? It looks like it might be morning now.” Tadashi grabbed his phone off the floor next to him. The time read 7:00 AM. “We still have a few hours before practice. Do you want tea?” 

Shouyou shook his head, “No, but regular food sounds good. Wanna make breakfast?” Shouyou stood up slowly and offered his hand. Tadashi took it, pulling him into a hug. Shouyou wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s waist and squeezed. “Thank you for looking after me Tada-chan. I’ll have to thank Kei later.” Shouyou leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed Tadashi on the cheek.

“Sho, I’m glad you’re feeling better. I’m happy that Kei and I could watch over you, but you’ll still have to take it easy yeah? You’re probably not fully recovered yet.” Tadashi’s smile was full of affection. He pried Shouyou’s arms from around his waist, opting to take his hand and drag him to the kitchen. “What do you want to make? He’s got stuff for pancakes.”

Shouyou’s eyes lit up at the idea of pancakes and he nodded his head quickly, “yeah, I could go for some pancakes. Tada-chan you’re the best.” Shouyou perched himself on a stool and watched Tadashi work. They made small talk about different things they’re learning in class. They talked about volleyball, and what kind of things they could do on Valentines day to spend more time together. By the time Tadashi had finished making the pancakes, Kei was just waking up.

“Shouyou? Tadashi? What’s going on?” Kei was rubbing his eyes, voice heavy still with sleep. He put his glasses on and made his way over to the counter. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 8 am Kei-chan. Tada-chan made pancakes!” Shouyou slid off of the stool and wrapped his arms around Kei. “Thank you for looking after me Kei-chan.”

Kei smiled and kissed the top of Shouyou’s head before leaning over and kissing Tadashi gently. “Thank you for breakfast you two. Now if you’ll excuse me. I need my coffee.”

“Already done.” Tadashi handed Kei a mug. How Kei could stand coffee without cream in it was beyond him. At least he liked sugar in it. Kei took a slow drink of the fresh coffee and sighed. Tadashi definitely did make better coffee than he did. 

They ate breakfast in comfortable silence. After that, they each took turns taking a shower before practice. The day seemed to fly by and before they knew it, practice was over and they were walking back towards Kei’s house to watch more sappy romance movies. Tadashi was right though, Shouyou may have felt better, but he could still feel that his energy wasn’t up to the usual standards. Kageyama yelled at him every time he made a mistake, and that made his mood drop considerably. 

“Sho? Is everything okay?” Tadashi startled Shouyou a little by grabbing his hand. Tadashi knew something was up, and he knew what it was, but it didn’t do anyone any good unless Shouyou voiced what was wrong on his own. Kageyama really did behave like a jerk, and Shouyou didn’t deserve to listen to that while he was sick, but Shouyou was stubborn. He wouldn’t stay home to rest even if Tadashi and Kei would’ve asked.

“I’m fine Tada-chan! I’m just tired. I guess I really wasn’t feeling better!” Shouyou’s laugh was weak and he looked like he could fall asleep any moment. Lucky for them, they just arrived at Kei’s house and that meant Shouyou could relax for the rest of the night. While Kei went to make some soup, Tadashi helped Shouyou make another fort for them to cuddle in. 

“Tada-chan. Did I really do that bad today at practice?” Shouyou’s voice cracked a little, and he kept staring at the floor instead of making eye contact. Tadashi moved and wrapped his arms around Shouyou, pulling him down into his lap. Tadashi started running his fingers through Shouyou’s already messy hair, messing it up more.

“Kageyama’s a jerk. He knows you’re sick and he still didn’t care. You did your best. You’ll be better in no time at all with Kei and me taking care of you. Don’t listen to anything Kageyama says.” Tadashi spoke in a gentle tone. He really didn’t want to see Shouyou cry, and Kageyama really went overboard with the rude comments. Shouyou was sick and there was nothing that could prevent it. Since they caught onto it early, it’d only take another couple of days for it to go away. “Kei should be done with the soup soon. You’ll eat some, and then we’ll relax and watch silly movies okay? That’ll help cheer you up, and we’ll be here the whole time to take care of you. We love you Shouyou, and we want you to get better soon.”

Shouyou nodded and nuzzled his face against Tadashi’s neck. At this rate, Shouyou would be asleep even before he ate his soup. “I love you and Kei too. You two are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You and Kei are the best things in my life. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you two.” Tadashi tightened his hold on Shouyou and kissed his forehead. “Sho, you need to sleep though okay? Get comfortable in the fort and I’ll put something on to watch. I’ll tell Kei to hold off on the soup for now too.”

Shouyou nodded and slipped out of Tadashi’s hold. He effectively burrowed into the fort and waited for his boyfriends to return. They were both too good for him he thought. They gave up on going out for dinner to stay in and take care of him. What could he do to make this up to them? The only thing he could think of was to save his money and treat them to dinner in place of the one they couldn’t have tonight. He would have to give up his meat buns, but his boyfriends were more important than that. When Kei and Tadashi burrowed into the fort, he effectively wrapped himself around Kei, keeping him in place. He grabbed Tadashi’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“Shouyou, I can’t hold you if you wrap yourself around me.” Kei laughed lightly and Shouyou loosened his hold on Kei’s arm. Kei wrapped his arm around Shouyou and held him close to his chest. “I love you. Sleep and get better shrimpy. Ow!” At that last comment, Shouyou had bitten Kei’s shoulder lightly. “Okay, okay I get it. I’ll try to stop calling you shrimpy.”

Shouyou nuzzled his nose against Kei’s neck, falling asleep faster than he had the night before. His energy was next to nothing while he was sick, and he was always tired that he’d be able to fall asleep anywhere if he were given the chance to. He never liked to be alone while he was sick, and while Natsu was good company, she was definitely loud. He loved his sister, but being with Tadashi and Kei felt a lot better. These were the boys he loved and he couldn’t imagine ever being with someone else. 

“I really envy him being able to fall asleep this quick. Kageyama’s lucky that Daichi-san and the rest of the team were there though. His comments were unnecessary.” Kei’s face was twisted into a scowl. Everyone has seen when Shouyou’s sick and they knew how to deal with it. Kei just couldn’t figure out why Kageyama was acting like a jerk. “Everyone’s accustomed to Shouyou being sick. It’s not like it’s the first time.”

“Kei, you know we can’t do anything to him. First off Daichi-san would be mad and probably punish us, and second, Kageyama is the only one that brings out Shouyou’s potential. Suga-san is great and all, but he can’t do the super quicks.” Tadashi laid his hand on top of Kei’s and squeezed gently. “Sho will be fine by tomorrow I’m sure. He already seems to be better after resting so much yesterday.”

“I know Tadashi, it’s just, I can’t figure out for the life of me why Kageyama has to act this way. I mean, it can’t be the fact that he has feelings for Shouyou right?” Kei’s voice was barely above a whisper and it made Tadashi have to really listen to understand what Kei was saying.

“I don’t know Kei, but I think if Kageyama had feelings for Shouyou, he’d be a little bit more considerate. Besides, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Kageyama following Yachi-san around lately. Maybe they’re a thing? Don’t worry Kei, he’s ours. He loves us too much to do anything to hurt this. Why are you scared?” Tadashi could see it in Kei’s face that he was scared of something. He had the same fears too, but would never want to voice them to one of the people he loved.

“It’s just, what if someone better comes along? What if he’s not happy with us? I only just got you two. I wouldn’t stand for someone trying to take either one of you away from me. Shouyou can be a little scatterbrained sometimes and he’s always so enthusiastic. What if he thinks we don’t give him everything he deserves and wants?” Kei’s voice was breaking and he couldn’t do anything to hold back the few tears that fell. All these thoughts coming out at once wasn’t good for their relationship, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Kei. Kei look at me. We’ll be fine, our relationship is fine. Shouyou doesn’t want anyone else. If he did, he wouldn’t have ever accepted my feelings, he would’ve never told me about how he loved you. He would’ve never made the suggestion to have you with us. He would never have thought about this if he didn’t love us.” Tadashi was wiped Kei’s tears gently. If Shouyou wasn’t sleeping, he’d pounce on Kei in a heartbeat and just hold him tight. “Shouyou loves us. I love us. This whole thing, it’s everything I could have ever dreamed about.”

Kei took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes. His grip on Shouyou tightened slightly as he intertwined his fingers with Tadashi’s. “Maybe sleeping will help. I’m just so worried Tadashi. You two deserve everything and I’m so afraid that I can’t be everything you and Shouyou want. I’m sorry for having these thoughts, I must look pathetic.”

“Don’t talk like that Kei, we don’t want anyone but you. You’re not pathetic, and never think that way again. I have the same thoughts. I just never wanted to voice them. Let’s sleep and relax okay? I’m sure Shouyou will be hungry when he wakes up.” Tadashi kissed Kei’s fingertips and closed his eyes. He shifted closer to Shouyou and Kei and kissed Shouyou’s cheek gently.

“Okay. Yeah, sleep sounds good. I love you Tadashi. I love you Shouyou.” Kei kissed Shouyou’s forehead gently before kissing Tadashi’s fingertips in return. The only sound in the room was the steady breathing of his two boyfriends sleeping. Kei smiled and closed his eyes again, finally relaxing in the warmth knowing that their relationship was solid. He couldn’t wait until the next day. Even though they didn’t talk about presents, Kei had something for both of them and he couldn’t wait to see their expressions. 

When Kei woke up, he was alone in the remnants of the fort, and there was sunlight shining through the window. He searched around until he found his glasses and put them on. The time on the alarm clock was reading 8 AM which meant that he had slept for almost 12 hours. He felt refreshed and relaxed. He could smell coffee brewing which meant that Shouyou and Tadashi were making breakfast. He stretched his arms above his head. He can’t remember the last time that he slept that long and that soundly. He was awake, but he wasn’t ready to move yet once he heard Shouyou talking to Tadashi.

“Tada-chan, should I go wake Kei-chan up? Breakfast is almost ready and he’ll be sad if he misses it!” Shouyou’s voice was more energetic this morning, resting the way he did must have made him get better sooner rather than later. Kei closed his eyes and nestled further into the covers to enjoy the last few moments of relaxation he’d have before Shouyou burst through the door.

“Sure Sho! You’re right though. I think he would be sad if he missed breakfast and his morning coffee at that. By the time you come back with Kei I’ll have everything ready on the table.” The only thing that could be heard were footsteps in the hallway until the door opened. Shouyou opened the door and tapped his chin for a moment, thinking about the most effective way to wake his sleeping boyfriend up. He walked over to where Kei was laying and looked at him. How could he be so lucky to have two extremely attractive boyfriends? He squealed when a hand grabbed his and pulled him down. He effectively fell right onto Kei’s lap and now he was nose to nose staring into golden brown eyes.

“Morning Shouyou.” Kei kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s waist and pulling him closer. Shouyou relaxed in Kei’s arms and kissed him back. Kei broke the kiss and smiled gently. Holding Shouyou as close as possible, he pecked his lips once more.

“Morning Kei-chan. Coffee’s ready! Tada-chan’s just finishing breakfast.” Shouyou’s face was slightly red but his smile was affectionate. Shouyou rested his head on Kei’s shoulder and nuzzled his nose against Kei’s neck. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Mm, yeah. I’ll be out in a few minutes. Go help Tadashi finish up breakfast.” Kei kissed Shouyou again and then let him go. Shouyou got up from Kei’s lap and practically ran towards the kitchen. Once Shouyou was out of sight, Kei got up and grabbed the two wrapped boxes from the top shelf in his closet. He couldn’t afford something too expensive, but he hoped that they would like having matching promise rings. He knew it seemed too soon, but he thought that if it wasn’t now, then when? He didn’t want to be separated from either of them at any point in his life, and he now knew that they felt the same way. 

He put the boxes in the pockets of his sweatpants and finally made his way to the kitchen where Shouyou was sitting on the counter with Tadashi leaning his back against Shouyou’s chest. If Kei had his phone, he’d try to sneak a picture to make as his background but Tadashi noticed that he was there. Tadashi shot him a smile and beckoned him over.

“Good morning Kei, did you sleep well?” Tadashi grabbed Kei’s hand and pulled him closer. Kei leaned down and kissed Tadashi gently, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, I did. Even though I was lonely when I woke up this morning. That is until Shouyou came in.” Shouyou looked shocked and pouted. Kei smiled and then kissed Shouyou’s nose gently.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you were awake already! I thought I had you.” Shouyou stuck his tongue out at Kei. “Fine, then next time we make you breakfast we won’t wake you.”

Kei feigned hurt, placing his hand against his chest. “I can’t believe you would do that to me. Tadashi, you wouldn’t let him do that to me would you?”

Tadashi shook his head and laughed lightly. “Kei, I knew you could smell the coffee. How long have Shouyou and I been making you breakfast?”

Kei kissed them both again before moving over to grab his cup of coffee. He sat down at the table and looked at them both expectantly. Shouyou was the first to move and sat down at the table across from Kei. Tadashi grabbed the few plates from the counter and set them down on the table. Once they were all settled, they finally ate their breakfast. 

“Whose idea was it for heart shaped French toast?” Kei raised his eyebrow slightly and Shouyou immediately focused on his food. Kei laughed and took another bite of his breakfast. “It’s delicious though. Really, thank you both for breakfast again this morning.”

Shouyou brightened up and started eating his breakfast again. Tadashi smiled and finished off the last bite of his breakfast. Cooking for your boyfriends was definitely something that he enjoyed and he’d never get enough of it. How could he get enough of it when they both looked so happy? They had all finished their breakfast and now they were just sitting in comfortable silence before Kei shifted slightly.

“Tadashi, Shouyou, I uh, I got you both something…” Kei placed a box down in front of each of them. He focused his attention on something other than his boyfriends, waiting to see their reaction. He wasn’t sure if this was right to do, but he was more than ready to spend the rest of his life with these two and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Shouyou was the first one to move and open the box. Tadashi was only a few seconds behind him. Both were curious as to what Kei could have bought them. Once Shouyou and Tadashi opened up the boxes, they froze. The ring wasn’t anything but a simple silver ring, but there was a small infinity symbol engraved on the inside.

Kei fidgeted with his fingers, not making eye contact with either of his boyfriends until they both got up from their seats and launched themselves at Kei. The three of them ended up in a pile on the floor. Kei wrapped an arm around each of them. They were both crying and Kei couldn’t help but tear up too.

“Kei-chan what were you thinking? You better put this on me yourself after I finally stop crying. This is the best gift ever. Thank you so much.” Shouyou kept kissing Kei’s cheek Kei rubbed his hand up and down Shouyou’s back. He was so happy that Shouyou enjoyed the ring, and he most definitely would put the rings on each of his boyfriends himself.

“Kei how could you? This is so amazing. I don’t even know what to say right now other than I love you. I love you. I love you.” Tadashi kissed Kei hard. How could Kei give him something like this and expect him to put it on himself? The ring was amazing and he couldn’t think of anything more perfect than this moment right now with his two favorite people in the world.

“I love you both, and I’m so happy you both accept these rings as my promise to make everything the best for you. I promise to keep you both forever. I promise to make sure you both are happy in life. I love you.” Kei held them both tight until they were done crying. He took the rings from his boyfriends, and put them on one at a time. He knew that this would be forever. Nothing could be happier than this moment right now. 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in a renewed blanket fort on Kei’s bed and watching sappy romantic movies. Shouyou and Tadashi couldn’t stop admiring the rings that they were given. Even though Shouyou was sick, this turned out to be the best Valentines day that they could ever have and they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr bc I can't ever get enough inspiration to finish a fic I've already started on until I start a new one. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellyzkin


End file.
